User blog:KellynKaz/Well, i've got a bit of explaining to do
Er um hey, BW. If you have or haven't realized, Bakugan wiki slightly looks different. Well, I was getting the preparations done for BW's anniversary, and testing everything out on Bakugan Snadbox wiki. Everything was perfect and i was onto fixing the main page, well.... I needed some code i did on BW in order to fix the main page, although snadbox didn't have the code, so i thought i'd fix the main page on the actual main page. So i was doing everything until i realized, i derped this new image gallery i wanted to make. (A cooler image gallery than our current Image gallery) SO i went to the common css, hit a few things pressed a few things, well, some good news. I managed to set up the gallery and it looks like a charm, i just have to design images and stick it on. THE bad news is..... Well, i accidentally pasted a code that overwrites the normal background code. I wasn't aware of that when i was finding images for the IG. So i was like, pfft meh whatever. I'll just fix it like i usually do. So i headed to the code and tried to find it. YETTTT I didn't manage to find it. Instead, it was a "bug" or a "glitch". It showed the old background alpha made with the drago+helios. Yet it was a small version of it. I think it happened to us before but meh. WELL, back to my story. I saw this and i started thinking of solutions. So i was like, Hmmmmm No worries. Eezy peezy. I'll just get another background code and overwrite it with our latest background. (The one with the kaleidoscope and Fusion drago) So i was looking through my wiki folder trying to find it.....yet i realized i slightly cleared my folder. MEANING that there was no background for the wiki. So i was like. THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING EVER. So i started thinking, an idea came up. I went to demiser to ask fro the background (Since she's my assistant, she has a copy of my wiki work) so she said. Okay. A few minutes later on MSN: Kelly, i deleted the background, we overwited it when we were trying something out remember? So yeah. No background. For BW. The admins don't know about this. Thousands will be judging the site. I WAS DOOMED. So i had no choice but to use the wiki anniversary background. A prestigious background i put my heart and soul into for weeks. Putting the background, on the site, without a fixed main page, and without the color scheme, would just look-stupid. And the point of the background was to be spammed all at once with the scheme, main page, wiki activities and bakuagn thingy on the "add a page". But yeah. With the background incident, i had to rush my guts off to at least fix the main page, well yeah. I didn't manage to finish the gallery, and fix a few things. Since the wiki's now emo black, some things have appeared on the logos. I will be fixing them tmr night. And new bakugan! Users, please vote on what you want. Oh and instead of the Anniversary stuff being applied on the 12th of FEB, it was applied on the 7th. So yeah. AND now i might be sentenced to be judged by the admins, since i screwed up. :| A MESSAGE TO THE ADMINS* LOL yeah ummm A2, I"M SERRRRRIOUSSLLLYYY SORRYYYY about this mishap and it would neverrr happen again.... so if you guys want to punish or demote me I'm fine with that :( i screwed up so, i deserve a punishment, just please don't get mad. I'm seriously sorry guys, for the short notice. usually i'd send an email asking first, but i had no choice this time. Deepest sorriessss D:. What bakugan should be on the "Add a Page" Jaakor Trister Taylean Drago Wolfurio Kelly, you suck at giving bakugan choices Well yeah, post the bakugan your recommend down in the comments. Does the new BW and chat look awesome? Yes No And i dedicate this blog to DQ D: Who might be leaving. Category:Blog posts